


The Nonstandard Book of Spells

by Callmesalticidae



Series: Harry Potter Fanfiction Resources [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fandom Resource, Other, Spells & Enchantments, Worldbuilding, it's not all Stunning Spells and Cheering Charms in here, not so much graphic depictions of violence as graphic DESCRIPTIONS, there's an 'entrail-extracting curse' okay?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 7,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmesalticidae/pseuds/Callmesalticidae
Summary: Forever incomplete, this is a catalog of spells, both canonical and fanonical: spells of my own invention, spells from other fan works, and (for the sake of thoroughness) spells from the book series.All spells are properly sourced, and (hopefully) organized well enough that it will be easy for other authors to pilfer as desired.
Series: Harry Potter Fanfiction Resources [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007850
Kudos: 9





	1. "A" is for Apparition

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and contributions are welcome.
> 
> Content will be a little scattershot at first, while I try to work out the skeleton in a satisfactory manner, and then I'll begin to transfer over the rest of my notes and expand things.
> 
> In the incantation section, [X] denotes the target of the spell, e.g. Accio [X] = Accio Firebolt. 
> 
> "Canon" covers everything from the books to the games. My intention, at least for now, is to include every spell that exists in the books as well as every other spell that could plausibly exist in the "book canon." That means this might conflict with other people's conceptions of canon, but my goal isn't to be an encyclopedia of canonicity. If you want that, then take the "Canon" label to mean "You could search for this on the HP Wiki and find something."

Aberto

See Door-Opening Charm. 

Accio

See Summoning Charm.

Adhesive Transfiguration

**Incantation:** Epoximise. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Transfigures the target objects such that they are bound together. 

**Source(s):** Canon, though there's some debate over whether it's a transfiguration or a conjuration. 

Age Line Charm

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Prevents individuals below a specific age from crossing a specific point or entering a specific area. Might be able to prevent individuals _above_ a specific age from doing the same.

Relies on calendar age, not physical age. 

Might be a jinx, if it also inflicts an effect on someone who tries to cross it, but the spontaneous beards exhibited by Fred and George Weasley (and two others) might have been the result of a second spell and/or produced by the interaction with the Ageing Potion that they used. 

**Source(s):** Canon. 

Aguamenti

See Water-Making Spell. 

Air-Thickening Charm

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Thickens the air in the target space, so that it is noticeably difficult to move through it, as though one were moving through something closer to a liquid than a gas.

It is typically still possible to breathe thickened air. 

**Source(s):** Original.

Airway-Clearing Charm

**Incantation:** Anapneo, meaning "I breathe." **Wand movement:** Point.

A kind of Vanishing Spell which only works properly in a living body, because that body helps to set the limits of the spell. When cast properly, the Airway-Clearing Charm removes all foreign matter from a particular region of the body—typically the throat, but the skilled practitioner can use it to clear other parts of the body as well. 

**Source(s):** Canon, with some elaboration. 

Alarte Ascendare

See Launching Charm. 

Alasturlab

See Orrery Charm. 

Alohomora

See Unlocking Charm. 

Amplifying Charm

**Incantation:** Sonorus. **Wand movement:** Unknown. **Light:** none.

Amplifies the target sound, or sound produced by the target.

 **Source(s):** Canon. 

Anapneo

See Airway Clearing Charm. 

Anteoculatia

See Antler-Growing Jinx.

Antler-Growing Jinx

**Incantation:** Anteoculatia, from Spanish _ante_ , meaning "buckskin" and Latin _oculas_ , meaning "eyes." **Wand movement:** Diagonal (bottom-up, left-to-right) movement with a clockwise twist at the end. **Light:** Red or purple.

Causes large horns to grow from the target's head. Possibly takes a long time to treat, because Pansy Parkinson missed a day's worth of classes after she was hit by this spell. 

**Source(s):** Canon. 

Anti-Apparition Charm

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Cast on Hogwarts and the grounds thereof to prevent Apparition, but regularly lifted in order to permit Apparition lessons by Sixth-Year students. Distinct from the Anti-Disapparition Jinx. 

Does not apply to House-Elf Apparition. Might not apply to Goblin Apparition. 

Anti-Cheating Spell

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Quills may be bewitched to prevent cheating, which apparently includes "copying off other people's exams." Unclear whether there are multiple kinds of Anti-Cheating Spell, whether they can be applied to objects other than quills (e.g. on exam parchment), etc. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Anti-Disapparition Jinx

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Cast on Hogwarts and the grounds thereof to prevent Disapparition, but regularly lifted in order to permit Apparition lessons by Sixth-Year students. Some modifications may dislocate would-be Disapparitionists to a particular location (e.g. beside the caster) rather than block Disapparition entirely. 

Does not apply to House-Elf Disapparition. Might not apply to Goblin Disapparition. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Anti-Intruder Jinx

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Mechanism and effects unknown, though at least one kind of Anti-Intruder Jinx would, it was implied, prevent Harry Potter from climbing the Entrance Gates at Hogwarts after it were applied in Harry's Sixth Year.

Might refer to a whole category of spells. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Aparecium

See Revealing Charm (Text).

Appare Vestigium

See Tracking Charm. 

Apparition

**Incantation:** None. 

Causes the user to travel instantly from one location to another. Requires that the user mentally focus on the desired location (i.e. Destination, Determination, and Deliberation). Causes an audible noise, from a small pop to a loud crack. Becomes more difficult with distance, and inter-continental Apparition is discouraged. It is probable that one must have been to a location before in order to Apparate there effectively. 

It is possible to bring someone with you when Apparating. This is called Side-Along Apparition. 

Most people vomit the first time they Apparate, and the general discomfort associated with it may be why many wixes prefer other methods of travel. 

**Source(s):** Canon. 

Arresto Momentum

See Slowing Charm.

Arrow-shooting spell

**Incantation:** Sagitto, meaning "shoot arrows" or "wound by arrows." **Wand movement:** Unknown. 

Conjures an arrow from the end of one's wand, at great velocity. 

**Source(s):** There is an arrow-shooting spell in canon, but the incantation is original.

Articulus Wibbly

See Jelly-Fingers Curse.

Assembly Charm

**Incantation:** Erecto. **Wand movement:** Unknown. **Light:** None.

Assembles a structure from pre-gathered parts. 

**Source(s):** Canon, with original name. 

Avada Kedavra

See Killing Curse.

Avifors

See Object-to-Bird Transfiguration.

Avis

See Bird-Conjuring Charm.


	2. "B" is for Banishment

Babbling Curse

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown. 

Causes uncontrollable babbling. Might not exist (in-text source is Lockhart). 

**Source(s):** Canon. 

Banishing Charm. 

**Incantation:** Depulso. **Wand movement:** Sweep of wand. **Light:** Red or white. 

Sends both objects and living things away from the caster. 

Taught in Fourth Year. 

**Source(s):** Canon. 

Bat-Bogey Hex

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Resembles a stylized bat’s wing. 

Transfigures the target’s bogeys into large bats, which fly out of the target’s nose. Might be fatal on some non-human targets, like chickens. 

Invented by Miranda Goshawk, who used it on her elder siblings. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Baubillious

See Spark-Spitting Charm. 

Bedazzling Hex

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown. 

Disguises the target, effectively making it invisible. Can be used to produce Invisibility Cloaks. Unclear why the spell is considered a hex. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Birching Jinx

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Rather a lot like the Stinging Hex, but more painful. Leaves thin, red lines, which fade after a few minutes. 

**Source(s):** [Victoria Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795605/chapters/31714617), by Taure ([ch. link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795605/chapters/45658762)). 

Bird-Conjuring Charm

**Incantation:** Avis. **Wand movement:** Two semi-circles with open bottoms, like a stylized bird. **Light:** Blue. 

Conjures a bird or flock of birds from the tip of the caster's wand. 

One of the two easiest living conjurations. 

**Source(s):** Canon. 

Blasting Curse

**Incantation:** Confringo. **Wand movement:** Point wand. **Light:** Orange, fire-like. 

Anything that comes in contact with the spell explodes.

In use since at least 1430. Used by Peter Pettigrew to kill twelve muggles.

 **Source(s):** Canon. 

Blindfold Conjuration

**Incantation:** Obscuro. **Wand movement:** Unknown. **Light:** None.

Conjures a blindfold around the target's eyes. 

**Source(s):** Canon. 

Bluebell Flames Charm

A.K.A. Cold Fire Conjuration.

 **Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown. 

Conjures “Bluebell Flames,” which are bright blue, waterproof, and almost completely harmless. Bluebell Flames can be touched without harming flesh, and even handled and placed in objects, but can singe clothing and plants. They do not give off noticeable heat. It is possible to mentally direct their movement, but this might require mastery of the spell. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Blue Sparks Charm

See Spark-Spitting Charm. 

Body Freezing Spell

See Full Body-Bind Curse.

Boggart-Banishing Charm

**Incantation:** Riddikulus. **Wand movement:** Horizontal left-to-right, semicircle (bottom), horizontal left-to-right. **Light:** None. 

Forces the target boggart to assume a particular form (preferably one which is considered humorous by the caster). 

Creates a noise like the cracking of a whip. 

Taught in Third-Year DADA. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Bombarda

See Exploding Charm. 

Bone-Mending Charm

**Incantation:** Brackium Emendo. **Wand movement:** Point wand. **Light:** Blue. 

Mends broken bones. If used improperly, will remove rather than fix the bones. 

**Source(s):** Canon. 

Box Blasting Charm

**Incantation:** Cistem Aperio, _Cistem_ being derived from the Latin _cistam_ , meaning “basket,” and _Aperio_ meaning “open, uncover, lay bare, reveal, or make clear.” **Wand movement:** Point wand. **Light:** White.

The target box, chest, trunk, or other container opens with great force. Taught in Fourth Year.

 **Source(s):** Canon. 

Brackium Emendo

See Bone-Mending Charm.

Bubble Conjuration

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Conjures a stream of bubbles. Their color and shape is alterable (even after conjuration, if one is adept) and they can be made somewhat durable. 

**Source(s):** Canon, with some elaboration. 

Bubble-Head Charm

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Three curving movements, the middle being larger than the others. 

Conjures a bubble (not unlike an upside-down fishbowl) around the head of the caster, from which is supplied a continuous supply of oxygen. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Bubbling Jinx

**Incantation:** Ebublio. **Wand movement:** Lowercase "e" figure. **Light:** Blue.

Traps the target in a large bubble that cannot be popped by physical forces. 

**Source(s):** Canon. 


	3. "C" is for Cheer

Calvorio

See Hair-Loss Curse.

Cantis

See Singing Jinx. 

Capacious Extremis

See Extension Charm. 

Carpe Retractum

See Seize-and-Pull Charm.

Caterwauling Charm

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown. 

Targets an area. A high-pitched scream (or possibly other sounds, like an alarm bell) is given off when an unauthorized person crosses the perimeter of this area. The charm can be set to be active only during certain times. 

**Source(s):** Canon. 

Cauldron-to-Sieve Transfiguration

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown. 

By means of Vanishment, produces many small holes in the bottom half of the cauldron. 

**Source(s):** Canon, with some elaboration. 

Cauldron-to-Badger Transfiguration.

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown. 

Transfigures a cauldron into a badger. Taught during or before Fifth Year. 

**Source(s):** Canon. 

Cheering Charm. 

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown. 

Produces a feeling of elation in the target. May inspire fits of hysterical laughter. Taught during Fifth Year.

 **Source(s):** Canon. 

Circa Repercutit

See Rebounding Curse.

Circumrota

See Rotation Charm.

Cistem Aperio

See Box Blasting Charm Charm.

Cluthe

See Cramping Curse

Collapsing Charm

**Incantation:** Descendo. **Wand movement:** Whip-like. **Light:** Blue.

Causes the target to fall or move downwards.

Taught in Fifth Year. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Colloportus

See Locking Charm. 

Colloshoo

See Stickfast Hex. 

Colour Change Charm

**Incantation:** Colovaria. **Wand movement:** Reminiscent of a stylized, backwards-S with a loop in the middle. 

Changes the color of the target. 

Comparison Charm

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

If cast on two documents, will indicate (with glowing light) the differences (or, alternately, similarities) between them. 

**Source(s):** Proposed by Taure in a [DLP thread](https://forums.darklordpotter.net/threads/spells-for-office-work.38818/). 

Conflagration Spell

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown. 

**Source(s):** I'll admit to playing a little fast and loose with 'canon," and including everything from the books to the video games under that label, but I just can't extend it to the Conflagration Spell, which was only named (and not even seen) in a three-minute skit where witches can lend magic to muggles if they just sign the right form. The name is real good, though, even if I haven't decided just where the line is drawn between this and the Fire-Making Charm. 

Confringo

See Blasting Curse. 

Confundus Charm

**Incantation:** Confundo, from the Latin _confundere_ , meaning “to confuse, to perplex.” **Wand movement:** Like the main part of a question mark. 

Confuses and misdirects the target to a variable degree, from being unaware of the present situation, to forgetting information, to becoming impressionable. The target is said to be “Confunded.” Even objects like the Goblet of Fire can be Confunded. Appears to be a particularly tricky spell, at least in its more advanced applications. 

Conjunctivitis Curse

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** A short movement bottom-up, then right-to-left and left-to-right in a pinched oval-ish motion. 

Irritates the target’s eyes, potentially causing them to swell shut. Dragons are susceptible to this curse because their eyes lack the spell resistance of their hides. Can be counteracted with the Oculus Potion.

 **Source(s):** Canon. 

Cramping Curse

**Incantation:** Cluthe. **Wand movement:** Unknown. **Light:** Dark bolt. 

Causes cramps in the victim’s leg, intense enough to potentially rip apart muscles. The effects are similar to a misused Road-Running Charm.

 **Source(s):** Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality, by Eliezer Yudkowksy. 

Cribbing Spell

Any spell which can elude or counteract an Anti-Cheating Spell.

 **Source(s):** Canon. 

Crinus Muto

See Hair-Coloring Transfiguration.

Cruciatus Curse

**Incantation:** Crucio. **Wand movement:** Unknown. **Light:** None.

Inflicts terrible pain. 

**Source(s):** Canon. 

Crucio

See Cruciatus Curse.

Cushioning Charm

**Incantation:** Molliare, from Latin _mollire_ , "to soften." **Wand movement:** Unknown. **Light:** Unknown.

Places a cushioning effect on the target, so that it lands harmlessly and painlessly. 

**Source(s):** Canon. 


	4. "D" is for Disillusionment

Dancing Feet Jinx

**Incantation:** Tarantallegra. **Wand movement:** Two semi-vertical upward movements, one horizontal movement left-to-right, one slanted downward movement to the right. **Light:** Red. 

Causes the target's legs to spasm wildly out of control, as though they were dancing. 

Invented in Italy, and at least two thousand years old. 

**Source(s):** Canon. 

Darning Spell

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Repairs holes and other damaged areas in fabric.

 **Source(s):** Canon. 

Defodio

See Gouging Charm.

Deletrius

See Eradication Charm.

Densaugeo

See Tooth-Enlarging Jinx.

Deprimo

See Drilling Charm.

Depulso

See Banishing Charm.

Descendo

See Collapsing Charm.

Deterioration Hex

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown. 

Causes a very small amount of damage to the target, by Vanishing miniscule pieces of it. In organisms, this is most often used to inflict microtrauma on the muscles, impairing the target in the short term without causing long-term, irreparable damage. Used properly, the effect is much like a near-sudden onset of fatigue. 

**Source(s):** Canon, with a lot of elaboration (we know the effect in basic terms, but nothing else). Because it’s taught by Professor McGonagall (in the Wizards Unite game), I’m portraying it as a kind of Transfiguration. 

Diffindo

See Severing Charm.

Digitus Macello

See Finger-Removing Hex.

Disarming Charm

**Incantation:** Expelliarmus, from Latin _expellere_ "to drive out" and _arma_ "weapon." **Wand movement:** Long vertical downward stroke, with a counter-clockwise spiral at the end. **Light:** Scarlet.

Causes the target object to fly out of a person's hand, as if knocked away. The charm is capable of knocking people back as well. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Disintegration Curse

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Point wand. **Light:** Red.

Causes the target to burst into small pieces and disintegrate.

 **Source(s):** Canon.

Disillusionment Charm

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Flick wand at target (others) or twirling wand around self (self). Light: White. 

The target takes on the color and texture of its environment, blending into the background. The sensation of being Disillusioned is like feeling a raw egg dripping down one’s body from the head. 

It is one of the methods of producing an Invisibility Cloak. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Door-Opening Charm

**Incantation:** Aberto. **Wand movement:** Unknown. **Light:** Blue.

Opens the target door. More powerful than the Unlocking Charm. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Drilling Charm

**Incantation:** Deprimo. **Wand movement:** Point wand. **Light:** Green.

Over a period of several seconds, bores through the target. It is possible to bore through several feet of stone with a single casting. 

Taught in Fifth Year DADA (1988-1989).

 **Source(s):** Canon.

Drone Jinx

**Incantation:** Karellen. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Produces an undesirably loud noise.

 **Source(s):** Canon, but the incantation is original. 

Drought Charm

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Like tracing a lower-case “d,” starting from the top.

Dries up water. It is beyond the abilities of most wixes to dry up more than a pond in this way. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Duro

See Hardening Charm.


	5. "E" is for Entrails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Information is given for the Entrail-Extracting Curse, which, well, it's all there in the name, isn't it?

Ear-Shriveling Curse

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Like a cursive lowercase-“e.”

Causes the ears to shrivel up or wither. Can be enchanted into hats. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Ebublio

See Bubbling Jinx. 

Engorgement Charm

**Incantation:** Engorgio. **Wand movement:** Like an _almost_ complete circle, with a short vertical bar completing each end of the line. **Light:** Icy blue, as a circle which expands as it emanates. 

Causes the target to swell immensely. If the target is made to swell too much, then it will explode. Taught in Second Year. 

Can be a counter-charm for the Shrinking Charm. Can be enchanted into food. 

**Source(s):** Canon. 

Engorgio

See Engorgement Charm.

Entomorphis

See Insect Jinx.

Entrail-Evacuating Curse

**Incantation:** Unimpedimento. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Expels blockages from the intestinal region via forced defecation (e.g. magical enema). Rather uncomfortable, and sometimes painful, but can be safer than simply Vanishing the blockage. 

Invented by Urquhart Rackharrow, a Healer, in the 1600s. Also called the Entrail-Expelling Curse. 

**Source(s):** Canon, with some elaboration.

Entrail-Extracting Curse

**Incantation:** Fio extrailis, _Fio_ meaning "become," as in "your entrails will become your extrails." **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Causes the target's intestines to exit their body—through the rectum, but preexisting abdominal wounds may be used as well, and there is a variation on this spell which weakens the abdominal tissue so that the intestines burst out as if tearing through gelatin. If performed with care, the Entrail-Extracting Curse will not cause irreparable damage, but a sloppy casting can inflict grievous trauma (including, but not limited to, tearing apart the stomach) and even kill the target. Needless to say, duelists prefer the sloppy version. 

Also called the Entrail-Expelling Curse. To make matters worse, this spell was _also_ invented by Urquhart Rackharrow. Officially, this was meant to be a Healing Spell as well, and there actually are some (very rare) reasons to magically induce rectal prolapse, but Rackharrow was also known for his gambling debts, and it's safe to say that the Entrail-Extracting Curse has seen more use on the streets than at St. Mungo's. 

**Source(s):** Canon, maybe, with significant elaboration. We know that there's an Entrail-Expelling Curse, but not what it does, so I split the difference: There's one that expels things from your entrails and another that actually expels your entrails. 

Episkey

See Mending Transfiguration. 

Epoximise

See Adhesive Transfiguration. 

Eradication Charm

**Incantation:** Deletrius. **Wand movement:** Unknown. **Light:** None.

Removes many conjurations, especially images. 

Taught in Fifth Year. 

**Source(s):** Canon. 

Erecto

See ~~Erection Charm~~ Assembly Charm.

Evanesco

See Vanishing Spell.

Everte Statum

See Hurling Hex. 

Expecto Patronum

See Patronus Charm.

Expelliarmus

See Disarming Charm.

Exploding Charm

**Incantation:** Bombarda. **Wand movement:** Triangular motion. **Light:** None.

Creates an explosion. 

Taught in Fourth Year. 

**Source(s):** Canon. 

Exploding Curse

**Incantation:** Expulso. **Wand movement:** Unknown. **Light:** Blue.

Produces a large explosion, sufficient to knock people back but not to cause tissue damage. 

Modifying the light of this spell is rather simple.

 **Source(s):** Canon, with some elaboration (the spell’s light is different depending on your current character in the video games, so...why not?).

Expulso

See Exploding Curse.

Extension Charm

**Incantation:** Capacious Extremis. **Wand movement:** Unknown. 

Expands the internal dimensions of an object without affecting its external dimensions. Objects in an Extended container are also made lighter, at least usually (it's not inconceivable that an improperly-cast Extension Charm might not provide this benefit).

If the caster is sufficiently skilled, a hundred people could be fit into a space the size of a toilet cubicle. 

In Britain, Extension Charms are not permitted for the creation of permanent living spaces, but only to contain objects or to serve as _temporary_ living spaces (e.g. tents). 

**Source(s):** Canon, with some elaboration from [Blood Crest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022296/chapters/52554820), by Cauchy ([ch. link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022296/chapters/52560547)), and some speculation. 

Extinguishing Charm

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Extinguishes a target fire, or prevents a fire from being lit. 

**Source(s):** Canon.


	6. "F" is for Fiendfyre

False Memory Charm

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Implants a false memory in the victim’s mind. Reversible. The caster’s skill can make it more or less difficult for another person to tell that the memory is fake. 

Not to be confused with the Memory Charm, which erases memories. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Feather-Light Charm

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Makes the target as light as a feather. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Fio Extrailis

See Entrail-Extracting Curse.

Flagella Flammum 

See Fire Rope Charm

Flame-Freezing Charm

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown. **Light:** White.

Protects the target from the effects of fire, which thereafter imparts a pleasant sensation (details vary). Does not work on dead flesh, which no known spell can prevent from burning. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Fire Rope Charm

**Incantation:** Flagella Flammum, means “whip flames.” **Wand movement:** Unknown. 

Used by Dumbledore against Voldemort to ensnare the latter, in the Ministry Atrium, and later used in the Inferi Cave.

 **Source(s):** Canon, with original incantation. 

Fiendfyre Curse

**Incantation:** Ignis Deo. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Creates a flame that seeks out living targets of its own accord and cannot be extinguished by normal or enchanted water. Very difficult to control and may consume the caster. Will take the shape or shapes of fiery beasts. Can destroy horcruxes. 

**Source(s):** Canon, with original incantation.

Fidelius Charm

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Conceals a piece of information (hereafter, a “secret”) in a single soul, called the “Secret Keeper.” This information is then imperceptible to anyone who has not been told the secret, which must be divulged voluntarily, not through Legilimency, Veritaserum, or any curse. When the Secret Keeper dies, everyone who was given the secret becomes a new Secret Keeper, but if no one else was told then the secret is lost forever. 

Presumably, the casting of the Fidelius Charm cannot remove the secret from minds which already hold it. 

**Source(s):** Canon, with some speculation.

Finite Incantatum

See General Counter-Spell. 

Fire-Making Charm

**Incantation:** Incendio. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Conjures a jet of red and orange fire from the end of your wand. Taught to First Years (Herbology) and Second Years (DADA), and reviewed in Fifth Year. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Fireworks Charm

**Incantation:** Ignatus Lumina. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Conjures multi-colored fireworks at the end of one’s wand. Harmless, but the bright and noisy display can be frightening. 

**Source(s):** [Prince of the Dark Kingdom](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3766574/1/Prince-of-the-Dark-Kingdom), by Mizuni-sama [(ch. link)](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3766574/145/Prince-of-the-Dark-Kingdom).

Finger-Removing Hex

**Incantation:** Digitus Macello, meaning “finger butcher.” **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Severs the target’s fingers from their hand. 

**Source(s):** Canon, with original incantation. 

Finger-Snapping Hex

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown. 

Snaps the target's fingerbones and (consequently) bending the target's fingers at terrible angles. 

Can also affect other thin or weak bones. 

**Source(s):** Original.

Flipendo

See Knockback Jinx. 

Flying Charm

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Permits the target (which cannot be a human) to fly. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Frascia

See Shield-Breaker Charm

Freezing Charm (Glacius)

**Incantation:** Glacius. **Wand movement:** Unknown. Light: Blue.

Conjures cold air that freezes what it touches. Extinguishes fires. Can merely cool things down, if performed in/correctly.

 **Source(s):** Canon.

Freezing Charm (Immobulus)

**Incantation:** Immobulus. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Immobilizes living targets. Can also disable muggle burglar alarms, so it’s probably some kind of stasis charm. 

Invented around the same time as the other Freezing Charm and requires as much skill to learn, much to the consternation of many, many students who found it more difficult to keep the two spells straight than to cast either one of them. 

**Source(s):** Canon, with some speculation, some elaboration.

Friendfyre

See Bluebell Flames Charm

Full Body-Bind Curse

**Incantation:** Petrificus Totalus. **Wand movement:** Unknown. **Light:** White.

Temporarily completely immobilizes the target's limbs (but not e.g. the eyes). 

**Source(s):** Canon. 

Fumos

See Smokescreen Conjuration.

Furnunculus

See Pimple Jinx.

Furry Jinx

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Covers the target with fur. 

**Source(s):** Canon.


	7. "G" for Gripping

Gardening Charm

**Incantation:** Herbivicus. **Wand movement:** Three sharp up-and-down motions. **Light:** Green. 

Causes plants to grow more quickly, and flowers to blooom.

 **Source(s):** Canon.

Gemino

See Doubling Charm.

General Counter-Spell

**Incantation:** Finite, or Finite Incantatem. **Wand movement:** Unknown. **Light:** Red. 

Terminates the effects of other spells. Rather weak, and one must have a strong understanding of the target spell in order to counterspell it with a simple _Finite_. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Glacius

See Freezing Charm (Glacius).

Glisseo

See Stairs-to-Slide Transfiguration.

Gouging Charm

**Incantation:** Defodio. **Wand movement:** Vertical slash upward, horizontal slash left to right, vertical slash upward. 

Carves through, or gouges out, the target material.

Taught in Sixth Year. 

**Source(s):** Canon. 

Green Sparks Charm

See Spark-Spitting Charm.

Gripping Charm

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Increases the effect of friction, making it easier to hold onto the target. 

**Source(s):** Canon.


	8. "H" is for Hot Air

Hardening Charm

**Incantation:** Duro. **Wand movement:** Like a capital "D," starting at the bottom, going upward, then stopping just short of completing the letter. **Light:** None. 

Turns the target to stone. Cannot be used on living targets.

Actually a form of transfiguration, and taught in Third Year. 

**Source(s):** Canon. 

Hair-Coloring Transfiguration

**Incantation:** Crinus Muto. **Wand movement:** Unknown. **Light:** White.

Changes the color and style of the caster's hair. 

**Source(s):** Canon. 

Hair-Loss Curse

**Incantation:** Calvorio. **Wand movement:** Unknown. **Light:** Red or purple.

Removes the target's hair. 

**Source(s):** Canon. 

Hair-Thickening Charm

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Causes the target’s hair to grow longer and thicker in a short period of time. Can target particular locations (e.g. head hair, eyebrows). 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Herbivicus

See Gardening Charm

Horrifying Hex

**Incantation:** Threnoidia. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Causes the target to hallucinate according to their deepest fears, not unlike a boggart. 

It is important to note that this spell does not inflict any kind of compulsion to _believe_ the hallucination. 

**Source(s):** Original. 

Homenum Revelio

See Human-Presence-Revealing Charm.

Homonculous Charm

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown. 

Depicts, on the target medium, the present locations of persons in a specified area.

 **Source(s):** Canon. 

Hover Charm

**Incantation:** Levioso. **Wand movement:** Spiraling motion. .

Levitates the target. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Hot Air Charm

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown. **Light:** None. 

Conjures hot air from the end of the caster’s wand. 

**Source(s):** Canon. 

Human-Presence-Revealing Charm.

**Incantation:** Homenum Revelio. **Wand movement:** Point wand. **Light:** None.

Alerts the caster to the presence of humans in the indicated environment (all surroundings or a particular area). Can be felt by the detected human at least sometimes, but may be undetectable if cast by a sufficiently skilled wix.

A form of the Revealing Charm, but sufficiently complex to be taught separately. 

**Source(s):** Canon, with some elaboration. 

Human-to-Ferret Transfiguration

~~Incantation: Unknown. Wand movement: Unknown.~~

~~Transfigures the target human into a ferret.~~

~~Source(s): Canon.~~

Moody, we _never_ use Transfiguration as a punishment! 

Hurling Hex

**Incantation:** Everte Statum. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Presumably causes the broom to attempt to hurl its rider off, but can be imbued in a broom, unlike Quirrell’s jinx. 

**Source(s):** Canon.


	9. "I" is for Illegibility

Ignatus Lumina

See Fireworks Charm. 

Ignis Deo

See Fiendfyre Curse.

Illegibility Charm

**Incantation:** Illegibilus. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Makes a written passage impossible to read. Often used to encode messages which can only be “re-legiblized” with a particular counter-incantation. Sufficiently powerful counter-charms can still break the enchantment but a skilled wix can leave a particular distinctive pattern (perhaps the numerical values of the fourth, twelfth, and twenty-ninth letters in any encoded message will add up to a specific sum) that is not in itself magical, so a snooping intermediary will need to know both (1) the checksum and (2) the original caster’s variation on the Illegibility Charm in order to properly re-encode the message in a manner which will hide the fact their intrusion. 

The Voynich Manuscript is the product of a (yet-unbroken) Illegibility Charm of great power. 

**Source(s):** Canon, with significant elaboration. 

Illegibilus

See Illegibility Charm.

Immobulus

See Freezing Charm.

Impediment Jinx

**Incantation:** Impedimenta. **Wand movement:** Straight line from right to left. **Light:** Turquoise.

Slows, stops, or even pushes back against the target, potentially throwing them backwards in the third case. Lasts about ten seconds. Can freeze a wasp in mid-air but seems useless against acromantulas, blast-ended skrewts, and lethifolds. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Impedimenta

See Impediment Jinx

Imperio

See Imperius Curse

Imperius Curse

**Incantation:** Imperio. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Places the target under the control of the caster, by suppressing their will with the caster's. 

There are anti-Imperius countermeasures, but they are generall stationary (e.g. Thief's Downfall) or take some time to kick in (e.g. prolonged Dementor exposure). The strongest defense against the Imperius is that it's just plain hard to perform, especially at scale. Imperius'd wixes can Imperius other wixes, but it's _very_ difficult to pull that off: not only are you suppressing the wills of two people at once, but you're trying to suppress the second with the first, and if someone doesn't have the strength to resist you then they're unlikely to have the strength to dominate someone else. 

Some wixes take a different approach. Rather than overpower the victim's will, they try to charm the victim in a muggle sense, using the Imperius Curse to create a mental connection and make the victim a little more impressionable, and then presenting the "command" as though it's the victim's own idea. This has its own limitations, of course, and it, too, becomes more difficult as you add links to the chain (though less quickly). 

**Source(s):** Canon, with significant elaboration. 

Imperturbable Charm

**Incantation:** Impervius. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Creates an invisible barrier around an object, such as a door or pair of glasses, which repels minor disruptions like lightly-thrown objects, noises, and water. It is no help against a serious attempt at intrusion. 

**Source(s):** Canon, with some elaboration. There’s an “Imperturbable Charm” and an “Impervius” incantation, whose effects have a certain similarity to each other. 

Impervius 

See Imperturbable Charm. 

Incarcerous

See Rope-Binding Charm.

Incendio

See Fire-Making Charm.

Index Conjuration

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown. 

With reference to a set of documents, conjures a list of those documents. Can be adapted to index specific items, e.g. every occurrence of the word "indigo," or a series of specific items, e.g. every occurrence of a color word, with page numbers grouped into the seven Newtonian Colors and every other color word redirecting to the closest appropriate Newtonian Color. 

**Source(s):** Proposed by Taure in a [DLP thread](https://forums.darklordpotter.net/threads/spells-for-office-work.38818/), with some elaboration. 

Inflating Charm

**Incantation:** Inflatus. **Wand movement:** Point wand. 

Causes the target to swell up and fills them with lighter-than-air gas. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Inflatus

See Inflating Charm

Instant Scalping Hex

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Removes all hair from the target. Typically affects head hair, but can be modified to affect facial hair or all hair, or to affect very specific parts of the head.

 **Source(s):** Canon.


	10. "J" is for Jelly-Legs

Jechache

See Woodsman’s Curse.

Jelly-Brain Jinx

**Incantation:** Nervosa Wibbly. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Impairs certain parts of the brain, making it difficult to concentrate. 

**Source(s):** Canon, with original incantation (derived from the _locomotor wibbly_ incantation of the Jelly-Legs Curse) and some speculation regarding the mechanism. 

Jelly-Fingers Curse. 

**Incantation:** Articulus Wibbly. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Impairs “nervous functions” in the target’s fingers, making it difficult for them to hold and manipulate objects. 

**Source(s):** Canon, with original incantation (derived from the _locomotor wibbly_ incantation of the Jelly-Legs Curse) and some speculation regarding the mechanism. 

Jelly-Legs Curse

**Incantation:** Locomotor Wibbly. **Wand movement:** Unknown. **Light:** Orange. 

Impairs “nervous functions” in the target’s legs, which, given the role of legs in a person’s life, generally means those legs will collapse from under them. 

**Source(s):** Canon, with some speculation regarding the mechanism.


	11. "K" is for Knee-Reversal

Karellen

See Drone Jinx.

Killing Curse

**Incantation:** Avada Kedavra. **Wand movement:** Angular "S". **Light:** Green. 

Kills the target, no save vs Death, do not pass Go, do not collect £200. 

**Source(s):** Canon, with significant elaboration. 

Knee-Reversal Hex

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Reverses the target’s knees, so that they face and bend backward. Performed improperly, the transfiguration will just end up snapping the knees (which, in a duel, may be just what you were hoping for). 

**Source(s):** Canon, with some speculation.

Knock-Back Jinx

**Incantation:** Flipendo. **Wand movement:** Diagonal slash left-to-right top-to-bottom, diagonal slash left-to-right bottom-to-top, little half-circle curve on the end. **Light:** Blue.

Knocks the target backwards. Emits a loud bang. 

The impact feels like a blow to the chest or the head. The latter may leave the target disoriented. Can break fragile objects. 

**Source(s):** Canon. 


	12. "L" is for Locomotion

Lacarnum Inflamari

See Ignition Hex.

Langlock

See Tongue-Sealing Hex.

Launching Charm

**Incantation:** Alarte Ascendare. **Wand movement:** Brandish wand. **Light:** Red.

Launches the target into the air in a sudden, powerful burst.

 **Source(s):** Canon. 

Leek Jinx

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Conjures leeks from the target’s ears. Rather painful, and capable of causing damage to the ears. 

**Source(s):** Canon, with some speculation. 

Leg-Locker Curse

**Incantation:** Locomotor Mortis. **Wand movement:** Unknown. **Light:** Purple. 

Binds the target’s legs together. 

Supposed to be too difficult for first-years to cast, but Draco Malfoy managed it. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Levicorpus

See Feet-Hanging Jinx.

Liberacorpus

See Feet-Hanging Counterjinx.

Locking Charm

**Incantation:** Colloportus. **Wand movement:** Short vertical slash upward, horizontal slash left to right, short vertical slash upward, horizontal slash right to left. **Light:** None.

Shuts and locks the target door.

 **Source(s):** Canon. 

Locomotion Charm

**Incantation:** Locomotor [X]. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Levitates the target a few inches or feet above the ground, then moves it through the air according to the caster’s direction. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Locomotor

See Locomotion Charm.

Locomotor Mortis

See Leg-Locker Curse.

Locomotor Wibbly

See Jelly-Legs Curse.

Lumos

See Wand-Lighting Charm.


	13. "M" is for Muffling"

Mimblewimble

See Tongue-Tying Curse.

Mobilicorpus

See Somnambulist Charm

Molliare

See Cushioning Charm

Muffliato

See Muffling Charm.

Muffling Charm

**Incantation:** Muffliato. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Produces a mild buzzing sound in the ears of nearby listeners, which covers up conversations being held between the caster and anyone who has been excluded from the charm's effect. 

**Source(s):** Canon, with original incantation and some elaboration. 

Multi-Shot Jinx

**Incantation:** Palmatefy, a portmanteau of _palmate_ (an extended reference to the duck’s foot gun) and _stupefy_ . **Wand movement:** Unknown. **Light:** Red.

Fires multiple Stunning bolts, after the manner of the Stunning Charm. 

Rather tricky to cast—often simpler to just cast multiple Stunning Charms. Classified as a “jinx” because there’s no practical use for it outside of duels. 

**Source(s):** Canon, with original incantation and some elaboration.


	14. "N" is for Never Gonna Give You Up

Nebulus

See Fog-Conjuring Charm. 

Nervosa Wibbly

See Jelly-Brain Jinx. 

Nox

See Wand-Extinguishing Charm. 


	15. "O" is for Obliteration

Object-to-Bird Transfiguration

**Incantation:** Avifors. **Wand movement:** Sideways figure eight. **Light:** Blue. 

Transfigures the target object into a bird. 

Taught in First Year, revised in Second Year. 

**Source(s):** Canon. 

Obliteration Charm

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Removes footprints (e.g. in snow). May also be used to remove other traces of a person’s presence. 

**Source(s):** Canon, with some elaboration.

Obliviate

See Memory Charm

Obscuro

See Blindfold Conjuration.

Oculus Reparo

See Mending Charm. 

Oppugno

See Onslaught Jinx

Onslaught Jinx

**Incantation:** Oppugno. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Directs moveable object(s) or conjured creature(s) to attack the victim, under the control of the caster. 

May be usable by House-Elves. 

**Source(s):** Canon, with some speculation. 

Orchideous

See Flower-Conjuring Charm. 

Orrery Charm

**Incantation:** Alasturlab. **Wand movement:** Unknown. 

Light flows from the end of the caster's wand to form planets, stars, and so forth in miniature imitation of the night sky, centered on the caster. 

Originally called the Planetarium Charm.

 **Source(s):** Original. 

Oscausi

See Lip-Sealing Hex.


	16. "P" is for Point Me

Pack

See Packing Charm.

Packing Charm

**Incantation:** Pack. **Wand movement:** Long, sweeping movement. **Light:** None.

Causes a group of items to pack themselves into a trunk or other container. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Palmatefy

See Multi-Shot Jinx.

Papyrus Reparo

See Mending Charm.

Parting Charm

**Incantation:** Partis Temporus. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Parts, or creates a gap in, the target. This works best on less substantial or tangible substances, like air, water, or fire, while loose soil is more difficult, gravel harder, and so on. 

**Source(s):** Canon, with some elaboration.

Partis Temporus

See Parting Charm.

Pepper Breath Hex

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown. **Light:** Orange.

Causes the target to have hot, or even fiery, breath. It’s a hex because it doesn’t confer any resistance to the heat or fire. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Periculum

See Spark-Spitting Charm.

Permanent Sticking Charm.

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Sticks one thing to another thing. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Petrificus Totalus

See Full Body-Bind Curse. 

Point Me

See Four-Point Charm.

Portkey-Making Charm.

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown. **Light:** Blue. 

Makes the object into a portkey, which will transport anyone who is touching it, to a particular location, under a particular condition. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Portus

See Portkey-Making Charm.

Priori Incantatem

See Reverse Spell.

Protean Charm

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Establishes a link between several enchanted objects, so that if one of them changes, the others change to match it. The Dark Mark may incorporate the Protean Charm. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Protego

See Shield Charm. 

Pus-Squirting Jinx

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Causes pus to squirt from the target’s nose. 

**Source(s):** Canon.


	17. "Q" is for Quietening

Quietening Charm

**Incantation:** Quietus.  **Wand movement:** Unknown.  **Light:** None. 

Dampens or muffles sound in the target area or object. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Quietus

See Quietening Charm


	18. "R" is for Refilling

Rebounding Curse

**Incantation:** Circa Repercutit. **Wand movement:** Unknown. **Light:** Yellow.

Inflicts terrible pain on the target. Named for the fact that the curse will bounce off objects until it hits a living creature.

 **Source(s):** Original. 

Rectification Transfiguration

**Incantation:** Reparifarge. **Wand movement:** Unknown. **Light:** White.

Reverses an incomplete transfiguration (most of the time). 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Redactum Skullus

See Head-Shrinking Curse

Reducio

See Shrinking Charm

Reducto

See Reductor Curse

Reductor Curse

**Incantation:** Reducto. **Wand movement:** Two strokes of equal length, connecting in an acute angle at the right, i.e. ">". **Light:** Blue.

Blasts the target to pieces, sometimes a fine mist or pile of ashes. More difficult to use against living targets. 

**Source(s):** Canon, with some elaboration

Refilling Charm

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Refills the target container with a specific substance by displacing it from another location. When performed unskillfully, it may result in a noise not unlike the “popping” of apparition.

 **Source(s):** Canon, with some elaboration. 

Relashio

See Revulsion Jinx.

Rennervate

See Reviving Charm.

Repairing Charm

See Mending Charm

Reparifarge

See Rectification Transfiguration.

Reparo

See Mending Charm.

Repello Muggletum

See Muggle-Repelling Charm.

Revealing Charm (Text)

**Incantation:** Aparecium. **Wand movement:** Wavy sort of gesture with a final horizontal slash through the middle. 

Reveals hidden writing in the target manuscript. Distinct from, and more specialized than, the more common Revealing Charm. 

**Source(s):** Canon. 

Revealing Charm (General)

**Incantation:** Revelio. **Wand movement:** Unknown. **Light:** Blue.

Reveals concealed messages, passages, and other objects. There are many common variations which are intended to reveal the presence or nature of other things—Homenum Revelio for humans, _Specialis Revelio_ for lingering enchantments, etc. 

Difficult but not impossible for a Second Year student to perform. 

**Source(s):** Canon, with some elaboration. 

Revelio

See Revealing Charm.

Reverte

See Reverting Charm.

Reverting Charm

**Incantation:** Reverte. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Returns the target object to its previous or original position after it was moved. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Reviving Charm

**Incantation:** Rennervate. **Wand movement:** Unknown. **Light:** Red, as a brilliant flash. 

Awakens the target. Can counteract a single Stunning Charm, but not several. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Revulsion Jinx

**Incantation:** Relashio. **Wand movement:** Unknown. **Light:** Purple, as sparks.

Causes the target to release its hold on something, whether the hold is maintained by fingers, knots, or another method. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Rictumsempra

See Tickling Charm. 

Riddikulus

See Boggart-Banishing Charm.

Rotation Charm

**Incantation:** Circumrota. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Turns or rotates the object in place.

 **Source(s):** Canon. 


	19. "S" is for Sardine-Sneezing

Sagitto

See Arrow-Shooting Charm.

Sardine-Sneezing Hex

**Incantation:** Sardinia. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Causes the target to sneeze up sardines.

 **Source(s):** Canon, with original incantation. 

Sardinia

See Sardine-Sneezing Hex.

Scourgify

See Scouring Charm. 

Scouring Charm (Saponifying)

**Incantation:** Scourgify. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Conjures soap. Skilled casters can manipulate the conjuration in order to produce specific kinds of soap or even to produce lye or caustic soda. 

Distinct from the (Vanishing) Scouring Charm. 

**Source(s):** Canon, with some elaboration. 

Scouring Charm (Vanishing)

**Incantation:** Scourgify. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Vanishes dirt and grime. 

Distinct from the (Saponifying) Scouring Charm. 

**Source(s):** Canon, with some elaboration. 

Sealant Charm

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Seals the target after it has been closed shut. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Seize-and-Pull Charm

**Incantation:** Carpe Retractum. **Wand movement:** "V" shape. **Light:** Orange or purple.

Projects, from the end of the caster's wand, a cord of light that can wrap around objects and then be retracted at will. 

Taught in Third Year. 

**Source(s):** Canon. 

Serpensortia

See Snake-Conjuring Charm.

Severing Charm

**Incantation:** Diffindo. **Wand movement:** Like a cursive "V." **Light:** Light green, pink, or red.

Cuts the target. Capable of precise and accurate cuts. Can easily cause injury.

Earlier cutting spells had a tendency to burn or shred the target material. 

Taught in First Year, revised in Fourth Year. 

**Source(s):** Canon. 

Shield Charm

**Incantation:** Protego. **Wand movement:** Vertical line, bottom to top. **Light:** Invisible. 

Reflects spells and blocks physical forces. Not impenetrable. Possibly, the strength and utility of the charm depends on one's understanding of magic. 

Fairly complex, since many British Ministry employees can't manage it, but Harry and a bunch of other students could manage it, so this certainly isn't insurmountable. 

**Source(s):** Canon, with some speculation. 

Shield-Breaking Charm

**Incantation:** Frascia. **Wand movement:** Unknown. 

Ruptures protective magic, like the Shield Charm. Limited utility otherwise, but its specialized nature means that it can destroy or pierce many charms that the caster might otherwise find unassailable. 

**Source(s):** Original. 

Sieving Charm

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

The target mixture sifts and separates itself into separate piles or pools. 

**Source(s):** Original. 

Silencing Charm

**Incantation:** Silencio. **Wand movement:** Unknown. **Light:** None.

Renders the target mute. With more skill, it may make the target totally incapable of making sound by other means. More difficult to perform on ravens than on frogs. 

Taught in Fifth Year. 

**Source(s):** Canon, with some elaboration.

Silencio

See Silencing Charm.

Singing Jinx

**Incantation:** Cantis. **Wand movement:** Unknown. **Light:** Pink. 

Compels the target to sing. 

**Source(s):** Canon. 

Slugulus Eructo

See Slug-Vomiting Charm

Slowing Charm

**Incantation:** Arresto Momentum. **Hand movement:** "M" shape. **Light:** None. 

Slows the target object.

Quaffles are enchanted with this spell. 

Taught in Second-Year.

 **Source(s):** Canon. 

Slug-Vomiting Charm

**Incantation:** Slugulus Eructo. **Wand movement:** Unknown. **Light:** Green. 

Causes the target to vomit up slugs. Phileímax the Ponderous devised a variation by which one could alter the flavor of the slug’s slime: chocolate, lemon, orange, and peppermint are currently in vogue. 

**Source(s):** Canon, with some elaboration.

Smokescreen Conjuration

**Incantation:** Fumos. **Wand movement:** Spiral motion, starting from the outside and moving counter-clockwise. **Light:** Grey. 

Conjures a cloud of smoke from the tip of one's wand. 

Taught in Fifth-Year DADA (1988-89).

 **Source(s):** Canon. 

Snake-Conjuring Charm

**Incantation:** Serpensortia. **Wand movement:** Unknown. **Light:** White. 

Conjures a snake from the end of the caster’s wand. Very simple to perform. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Softening Charm

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Like a lazily-drawn “S”. **Light:** Purple. 

Softens the target.

 **Source(s):** Canon.

Sonorous Charm

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Emits a very loud sound from the tip of the caster’s wand. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Sonorus 

See Amplifying Charm.

Spark-Spitting Charm

**Incantation:** Baubillious. **Wand movement:** Unknown. **Light:** White.

Conjures a jet of sparks from the end of the caster's wand.

The sparks may come in various colors, and in large quantities can make it difficult to breathe or see. 

**Source(s):** Canon. 

Sponge-Knees Curse

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Vanishes certain of the target’s leg bones, making it difficult (but not impossible) for them to walk. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Spongify

See Softening Charm. 

Squiggle-Quill Transfiguration.

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Transfigures a quill into a worm. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Somnambulist Charm

**Incantation:** Mobilicorpus. **Wand movement:** Flick. **Light:** None.

Suspends the target body in the air and moves it (somewhat jerkily) as though controlled by puppet strings.

 **Source(s):** Canon. 

Stairs-to-Slide Transfiguration

**Incantation:** Glisseo. **Wand movement:** Unknown. 

Transfigures a staircase to a smooth surface. 

**Source(s):** Canon. 

Stickfast Hex

**Incantation:** Colloshoo. **Wand movement:** Incomplete oval, beginning in the upper-left corner and ending in the top middle. 

Partially transfigures the target's shoes into a sticky substance that binds itself to inorganic objects (like the floor). 

**Source(s):** Canon, with some elaboration. 

Stinging Jinx

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown. **Light:** White.

Inflicts pain and leaves a red, swelling mark. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Stretching Jinx

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Elongates the target. Performed properly, this is painless, but duelists usually have no reason to _painlessly_ stretch out their opponents. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Stunning Charm

**Incantation:** Stupefy. **Wand movement:** Vertical downward slash. **Light:** Red.

Renders the target unconscious. Can halt moving objects. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Stupefy

See Stunning Charm

Summoning Charm

**Incantation:** Accio. **Wand movement:** Semicircle, open on the bottom. **Light:** None.

Summons the target object, which is usually specified by name.

Requires thought, and the object must be clear in the caster's mind. Objects which are further away are harder to summon. 

Cannot be used on buildings or living things (except indirectly). Curiously, flobberworms are an exception, and it can also be used on objects being worn or held. 

There are counter-spells to prevent an object from being Summoned. Most magical goods sold in contemporary times are pre-enchanted with Anti-Theft Charms to prevent them from being Summoned by anyone but their rightful owners. 

**Source(s):** Canon. 

Switching Spell

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown. **Light:** White. 

Transfigures two target objects so that they now each have the original position of the other, as though they had swapped places. 

**Source(s):** Canon.


	20. "T" is for Transmogrifian Torture

Tail-growing Hex

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Causes the target to grow a tail. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Tarantallegra

See Dancing Feet Jinx. 

Teeth-straightening Transfiguration

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Straightens the target’s teeth by means of transfiguration. Performed improperly, the teeth may be transfigured into something else entirely. 

**Source(s):** Canon, with some speculation as to the method. 

Tergeo

See Siphoning Charm.

Tickling Charm

**Incantation:** Rictumsempra. **Wand movement:** Curved, like the end of a shepherd’s crook. **Light:** Purple.

Tickles the target. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Threnoidia

See Horrifying Hex.

Toenail-growing Hex

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Elongates the target’s toenails. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Tooth-Enlarging Jinx

**Incantation:** Densaugeo. **Wand movement:** Unknown. **Light:** Violet.

Causes the target's teeth to elongate in a very short period.

Taught in Fifth Year DADA (1988-89). 

**Source(s):** Canon. 

Tracking Charm

**Incantation:** Appare Vestigium. **Wand movement:** Unknown. **Light:** Gold, as swirling "dust."

Reveals and illuminates traces of recent magical activity, including in the form of footprints. 

It is not difficult to thwart or even deceive this spell, which makes it only somewhat useful to the DMLE. 

**Source(s):** Canon, with some elaboration. 

Transmogrifian Torture Curse

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Somewhat like an hourglass.

Slowly, painfully, and ultimately fatally transfigures the target. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Twitchy-ears Hex

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Causes the target’s ears to twitch uncontrollably. 

**Source(s):** Canon.


	21. "U" is for Unbreakable

Unbreakable Charm

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Makes the target object unbreakable by non-magical means. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Unimpendimento

See Entrail-Evacuating Curse. 

Unlocking Charm

**Incantation:** Alohomora. **Wand movement:** Backwards "S".

Unlocks doors, windows, etc. Not a very strong charm, but generally sufficient to counteract the Locking Spell. 

Called "The Thief's Friend" in Africa, where it was invented. 

**Source(s):** Canon. 


	22. "V" is for Vanishing

Vanishing Charm

**Incantation:** Evanesco. **Wand movement:** Unknown.

Vanishes the target object by sending it into non-being, which is to say, everything. 

As _non-being_ is equivalent to _everything_ , so too is _being_ equivalent to _not-everything_ , which is to say, _something_. In other words, by existing as a distinct thing, one has differentiating characteristics, and it is the existence of these characteristics which permits one to exist apart from everything else, and by removing these characteristics, the Vanishing Charm returns that which is being into a state of oneness with everything else, or what scholars call “The Absolute.” 

Like the General Counter-Spell, this is only the most basic form of a larger class of spells. 

**Source(s):** Canon, with significant elaboration.

Ventus

See Wind-blowing Jinx


	23. "W" is for Wind-blowing

Wand-Extinguishing Charm

**Incantation:** Nox. **Wand movement:** None. **Light:** None.

Extinguishes the illumination produced by the Wand-Lighting Charm. 

**Source(s):** Canon. 

Wand-Lighting Charm

**Incantation:** Lumos. **Wand movement:** None. **Light:** White. 

Illuminates the tip of the caster's wand. 

**Source(s):** Canon. 

Water-Making Spell

**Incantation:** Aguamenti. **Wand movement:** An "S" tipped over on its side, cast from left to right. **Light:** Icy blue.

Conjures a jet of clean, drinkable water from the tip of the caster's wand. 

Taught in Sixth Year. 

**Source(s):** Canon. 

Wind-blowing Jinx

**Incantation:** Unknown. **Wand movement:** Twirl. **Light:** Gray. 

Blows a gust of air from the tip of the caster’s wand. 

**Source(s):** Canon.

Wingardium Leviosa

See Levitation Charm

Woodsman's Curse

**Incantation:** Jehache. **Wand movement:** Unknown. **Light:** Red. 

Delivers multiple successive strikes, like the blow of an axe, against whatever the light hits. 

**Source(s):** Original. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are (currently) no spells which start with X, Y, or Z, so the next step will to make sure that all the smallcap redirects refer to an actually-existing spell, and then to add a few more spells, and then to add a subject index.


End file.
